


Like Cat and Dog

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019, another dumb one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: “How a dog stole my girlfriend”, an autobiography by Blake Belladonna.INKTOBER Day 6Prompt: Husky





	Like Cat and Dog

“You made it!” Weiss cheerfully welcomed her teammates, personally walking to the gates of her manor. Ruby was the first in line to hug her, literally throwing herself into her “BFF” arms (Yang was sure there was something more going on but it wasn’t the time for that), then it was the turn of the others.

The Ice Queen got definitely warmer with time but her friends- her _family_’s arrival was just a part of that happiness.

Things went so much better at home since she got rid of her father and took charge. Thanks to her, the company and their name were earning back the respect they deserved, starting with the Faunus’ opinion. Weiss herself exposed all the slavery, the barbaric treatment perpetrated by her father for years. It was bold of her, she knew it was a risk because they still shared the name, but it was a brave act many Faunus didn’t forget.

Blake didn’t, and her alliance as chief of the new White Fang helped immensely.

Yet, that wasn’t the reason she was so happy either. It was something else.

Something that ran like a bullet straight toward the poor Blake.

“What-” and then it hit her.

Blake found herself pinned down by a fluffy four-leg animal that was currently licking and covering her face of drool.

“She likes you!” A dog.

A dog Weiss didn’t warn her about. 

“Aaaaawww she’s so cute!” Ruby wasn’t helping either.

Blake panicked “YANG DO SOMETHING!”

“Don’t worry milady, I will sacrifice myself for you!” Yang said, too amused for Blake’s liking. Then the blonde effortlessly picked up the big animal, holding it in her strong arms. Because of that alone, she kind of regretted asking the blonde for help but it got even worse when the animal started to lick Yang’s face instead, making her laugh and cuddle it.

The Faunus glared at it.

_That is MY place! _

A few moments later, Yang let it down to let Ruby enthusiastically pet it too with a proud and completely spineless Weiss.

“Who’s that cute little guy?” Ruby asked with a high pitched voice, scratching the dog’s neck. The animal seemed to enjoy it immensely, but then decided to trot back to its owner.

“She” Weiss started, giving the dog her own share of affection “is Alba. She’s a husky!” she announced proudly.

Blake and the dog shared a look and the Faunus immediately distanced herself hiding behind her girlfriend. Yang didn’t seem intentioned to cooperate though, because she called the dog back to her for some more petting. “Aww, what a sweetie!” The dog looked behind, towards Blake again “She really got a thing for you! Not like I can’t understand though.”

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Blake hissed, distancing herself more.

“Don’t worry babe, I will gladly sacrifice myself for you!” Yang laughed again, hugging the dog.

“What an effort, thanks.”

Yang completely ignored the sarcasm “Weiss, why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve brought Zwei!”

“Ohmygosh YES!” Ruby jumped up super exited “They’d get along so well! BFFs _just like us_!”

“No.” Weiss glared at Ruby “And I thought about it but I wanted, first, to surprise you!” she continued with softer voice.

“Mission accomplished.” Weiss ignored Blake too.

_I really don’t like this dog. _

“And second, being still a pup, I hoped to train her a bit before meeting other dogs.”

“THAT’S A PUP?!?” Blake uncharacteristically yelled, scared at the idea of that animal growing _even more_.

“My cute little puppy!” Weiss went again in full dog-lover mode.

Blake stared helplessly at her three teammates crouching around Alba, calling her cute names with stupid voices and petting her soft fur.

Fur that would cover Yang’s clothes and, by extension, the room they’ll eventually share in the manor. So, her personal space.

Alba, although she was already enjoying all the attention she was getting, looked to Blake once again. The girl wasn’t sure if the dog was asking for her to join in or bragging about all the love she was getting out of her friends and girlfriend.

_Probably both_ Blake thought, feeling her envy growing stronger.

To make everything even better, they were all still by the gates outside, and the prolonged exposure to the cold air was making her freeze. The others didn’t seem to mind at all, too distracted with Alba.

The Faunus despised it even more.

Blake made a step back, arms around herself to keep warm and ears perking in alert, and kept ominously glaring at the animal hoping to scare it away, or at least asserting some dominance.

It didn’t seem to work at all.

_Cold, racism, and dogs. I hate Atlas. _


End file.
